The determination of glucose levels in subcutaneous interstitial fluid is useful in a variety of applications. One particular application is for use by diabetics in combination with an insulin infusion pump system. The use of insulin pumps is frequently indicated for patients, particularly for diabetics whose conditions are best treated or stabilized by the use of insulin infusion pumps. Glucose sensors are useful in combination with such pumps, since these sensors may be used to determine glucose levels and provide information useful to the system to monitor the administration of insulin in response to actual and/or anticipated changes in blood glucose levels. For example, glucose levels are known to change in response to food and beverage intake, as well as to normal metabolic function. While certain diabetics are able to maintain proper glucose-insulin levels with conventional insulin injection or other insulin administration techniques, some individuals experience unusual problems giving rise to the need for a substantially constant glucose monitoring system to maintain an appropriate glucose-insulin balance in their bodies.
Glucose, as a compound, is difficult to determine on a direct basis electrochemically, since its properties lead to relatively poor behavior during oxidation and/or reduction activity. Furthermore, glucose levels in subcutaneous interstitial fluid are difficult to determine inasmuch as most mechanisms for sensing and/or determining glucose levels are affected by the presence of other constituents or compounds normally found in subcutaneous interstitial fluid. For these reasons, it has been found desirable to utilize various enzymes and/or other protein materials that provide specific reactions with glucose and yield readings and/or by-products which are capable of analyses quantitatively.
For example, sensors have been outfitted with enzymes or other reagent proteins that are covalently attached to the surface of a working electrode to conduct electrochemical determinations either amperometrically or potentiometrically. When glucose and oxygen in subcutaneous interstitial fluid come into contact with the enzyme or reagent protein in the sensor, the glucose and oxygen are converted into hydrogen peroxide and gluconic acid. The hydrogen peroxide then contacts the working electrode. A voltage is applied to the working electrode, causing the hydrogen peroxide to breakdown into hydrogen, oxygen and two electrons. Generally, when glucose levels are high, more hydrogen peroxide is generated, and more electric current is generated and measured by the sensor.
For such sensors, performance of the working electrode is directly correlated to the amount of conductive material forming the working electrode. Further, performance of the working electrode is inversely correlated to the impedance of the working electrode. Working electrodes having large surface areas and low impedance allow for a larger degree of hydrogen peroxide oxidation at the electrode surface, thereby generating a higher current and signal. However, there is a space constraint for working electrodes on sensors, particularly when utilizing multiple working electrodes across a sensor layout.
While amperometric sensors are commonly used to monitor glucose, embodiments of these sensors may encounter technical challenges when scaled. Specifically, smaller electrodes with reduced surface areas may have difficulty in effectively measuring glucose levels. In view of these and other issues, glucose sensors and methods for forming glucose sensors designed to enhance glucose sensing performance are desirable.